Mas allá de mis recuerdos
by melworren
Summary: A pesar de todo a veces nuestro propio orgullo es el que nos impide ser felices. Hay que saber perdonar, comenzar un nuevo camino y aprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz. ¿Podrá Bella alejar los malos recuerdos y formar nuevos momentos junto a Edward? Una pequeña secuela de Entre mis recuerdos.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_Esto es un pequeño regalo para todas las que habéis amado **Entre mis recuerdos**, no va a haber dolor ni nada por el estilo sino que sacaré a pasear mi lado más romántico para ofreceros un poquito más de esa historia. Apenas durará un par de capítulos y espero que los disfrutéis._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. Pasado.**_

_El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla_..., sonreí, era increíble cómo podía leer esas palabras, que una vez me habían atormentado, sin sentir el dolor agudo al que estaba acostumbrada. Carecían de sentido pero eran el reflejo del daño que había sufrido y también las que me ataban a mi decisión por el momento.

A pesar de todo, cada roce de su piel, cada mirada furtiva, cada susurro y cada beso poco a poco iban derribando los últimos escombros de mis barreras haciendo que fuera cediendo ante él.

Le amaba con toda la fuerza de mi corazón pero le estaba haciendo sufrir, había rechazado las cien proposiciones de matrimonio que me había hecho. Primero por orgullo y después por cada lágrima derramada por no tenerle.

Emmett disfrutaba con la contrariedad del rostro de Edward tras cada una de mis negativas, incluso había observado como Rose sonreía ante mi actitud pero después de dos años el juego había dejado de tener sentido.

Miré hacía el escritorio en el que estaba sentada y observé la foto de Seth, mi hermano. Aún recordaba el momento en el que me había tenido que enfrentar a su furia.

_Un mes había pasado desde mi despertar pero mi autodominio era lo que más impresionaba a los Cullen, Jasper parecía molesto conmigo, había puesto sus convicciones del revés y eso le tenía descolocado. Ni una sola vez había sentido el deseo de matar a un humano y yo creía firmemente en mis capacidades._

_Noté el olor penetrante antes de entrar en casa y Edward me agarró con fuerza pero yo me solté, sabía que tenía que entrar y enfrentarme a la persona que estaba allí, llevaba tiempo esperándole y estaba dispuesta a asumir mis culpas y a rogar su perdón._

_Abrí la puerta y entré a la sala de estilo rústico de la casona en la que vivíamos, para encontrarme a Seth con el gesto más serio que recordaba, detrás de él, distribuidos por los sofás y las sillas estaban los Cullen. Emmett se levantó y se colocó a mi lado mientras que Jasper avanzó hacía mí._

— _Seth —le llamé tras soportar su mutismo durante unos eternos minutos._

— _No puedo —murmuró al fin y percibí como todo carecía de sentido si él no me perdonaba. Era mi hermano, una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y le necesitaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma._

— _Lo siento, sé que ahora somos_

— _No sabes lo enfadado que estoy contigo —dijo en el mismo tono, me replegué contra mi misma como la chica tímida que era._

— _Sigo siendo yo —susurré sin fuerza deseando llorar y dispuesta a suplicarle que me perdonara._

— _No me preocupa lo que eres —señaló alzando la voz y Edward rugió a mi espalda pero Seth le ignoró y dio un paso hacia mí—. Me duele lo que quisiste hacer, me hiere pensar que preferiste morir a pesar de todo y me lastima que no me lo contaras. Me echaste a un lado sin contemplaciones como si no fuese importante en tu vida._

— _Perdóname —le supliqué._

— _No te das cuenta de que sí Edward no te hubiese seguido al aeropuerto y después a París hoy aún te lloraría frente a una tumba —asentí con un nudo en la garganta y la quemazón de las lágrimas que nunca más derramaría en el alma—, estabas dispuesta a abandonarme._

_Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no sollozar y enseguida percibí el don de Jasper sobre mí._

— _No lo hagas —le pedí sin pronunciar palabra y él accedió a mi solicitud._

— _No quiero disculparte, Bella. No creo que te lo merezcas, me alegra que estés bien —recogió la bolsa de deporte que llevaba, pasó a mi lado sin dirigirme una última mirada y se dispuso a salir de aquella casa sin mirar atrás._

— _Estaba perdida, confusa, cansada, herida, agotada. No quería verte sufrir ante mi inminente muerte, no lo hice porque no me importes sino porque no podía soportar que salieses lastimado por mi cabezonería —Seth se detuvo pero no se volvió a mirarme—. Pensé que era lo mejor para todos, me sentía tan insignificante frente a todos vosotros que no deseaba seguir siendo una carga para nadie. Eres mi hermano, durante años has sido mi apoyo incondicional y no puedo pedirte que lo entiendas o lo aceptes sólo que no me abandones._

_El silencio envolvió la sala mientras mis palabras resonaban entre las paredes del lugar, tenía mi corazón entre las manos, esperando a que él se comportase como cualquier persona lo haría. Estaba segura de que se marcharía y jamás volvería a verle, no podía culparle y entendía sus motivos._

— _Ya no me necesitas —esta vez el rugido fue aún más audible y miré a Edward reprochándole su actitud. Mi hermano podía argumentar lo que quisiera aunque eso me hiciese daño._

— _En eso te equivocas —aseguré acercándome a él— No me dejes, por favor._

_Seth se volvió hacía mí y por primera vez me miró detenidamente, observando los cambios que había sufrido mi cuerpo, alargó su mano y tomó la mía sin estremecerse ante mi frío contacto._

— _No puedo negarte nada —señaló al fin después de unos minutos de silencio, su rostro se relajó considerablemente y me obsequió con una de sus sonrisas._

— _Lo siento —repetí dispuesta a decirlo mil veces si con eso conseguía que él se sintiese mejor._

— _Voy a tardar una vida en comprenderte, Bella —para sorpresa de los Cullen, Seth tiró de mi mano y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo que me hizo comprender que le había recuperado._

Llamaron a la habitación sacándome de mi recuerdo, había estado tan concentrada en él que no me había percatado de que alguien se aproximaba. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, aún se me hacía extraño no tropezarme con mis propios pies, no tener las piernas llenas de moratones y algún que otro corte en los brazos.

Esme me miraba con gesto más serio de lo normal y me apresuré a dejarla pasar sin comprender por qué estaba así.

— Quería buscar el momento en el que no hubiese nadie más en casa —argumentó sentándose en la amplia cama que compartía con Edward.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté con preocupación posicionándome junto a ella.

— Entiendo que aún no estés preparada y Edward ha sido muy insistente pero sé que os amáis y —se detuvo y yo cogí su mano entre las mías

— No deseaba ceder tan rápido, por miedo —murmuré por primera vez en aquellos dos años, mi mente era más veloz de lo que esperaba y había sopesado todas las posibilidades por las cuales Edward podría abandonarme de nuevo.

— Cariño, él no lo volverá a hacer —aseguró Esme con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— pero sé que cada día lucha con sus propias convicciones para estar junto a ti. Quiere hacer las cosas como es debido.

Aseguró y entendí su razonamiento, ante mi negativa a que nos casásemos Edward había dejado de lado sus propias ideas y tradicionalismos, había cedido ante el amor que me tenía y había accedido a estar juntos a pesar de no haber un anillo de por medio.

— Poco a poco he ido aceptándolo, no podría soportar que él volviese a alejarse de mí —agregué más para mí misma que para ella.

— No cometerá ese error de nuevo —contestó y escuchamos como la puerta de la calle se abría. Esme asintió ante mis palabras y salió de mi recámara tras regalarme uno de sus abrazos.

El tiempo en Francia tocaba a su fin, era extraño dejar la gran casona que me había visto renacer, por suerte sabía que dentro de unos años volveríamos y recordaría cada instante vivido entre aquellas paredes.

Suspiré mientras recogía las últimas pertenencias que Alice había insistido en regalarme, mi guardarropa nunca había contenido tantas prendas pero nada de lo que pudiera decirle la había hecho desistir en su propósito. Había disfrutado de la moda de París, había hecho sus primeros desfiles con ropa de su creación y había cautivado a aquel selecto grupo que eran los diseñadores.

Aún así su cara de felicidad cuando tuvo la primera visión de mi futuro una vez convertida, no se podía comparar con ninguna otra. Por primera vez, Edward había acertado en una de sus decisiones.

— _Estás preciosa —afirmó mientras Alice me hacía volverme hacia el espejo de aquella desconocida habitación._

_Apenas acababa de abrir los ojos, estaba acostumbrándome a todos los cambios de mi cuerpo pero sobre todo, estaba asumiendo la verdad que había ignorado durante tanto tiempo. Edward me amaba, había luchado contra todo por estar conmigo y lo habíamos conseguido._

_Sumida en mis propios pensamientos apenas sentí la larga sesión de belleza a la que me sometió mi nueva hermana, ni siquiera me percaté del paso del tiempo hasta que escuché un bufido proveniente de la habitación contigua, aquella en la que me esperaba Edward._

_No parecía yo misma cuando observé aquella imagen frente a mí, Alice se asomaba con gracia desde mi hombro. Estaba tan contenta que en cualquier momento podría ponerse a saltar de felicidad._

_Me había ataviado con un vestido rojo que resaltaba mi figura y me sentí guapa aunque ciertamente seguía prefiriendo mis vaqueros, eran mucho más cómodos. Siempre que Alice me vestía tenía la tremenda sensación de que arruinaría el traje de alguna manera. _

_A pesar de mi transformación mi mente seguía siendo la misma y me agradaba que así fuera._

_Me giré para darle las gracias pero mi querida bailarina estaba absorta en una de sus visiones, observé su rostro con la angustia creciendo en mi interior mientras transcurrían los minutos. Cuando al fin volvió a la realidad mostraba la sonrisa más amplia que había visto jamás._

_Edward resopló con indignación desde el otro lado y supe que lo que fuera que hubiese presenciado Alice él también lo había contemplado._

— _Al fin puedo verte —dijo emocionada y recibí un abrazo que en otro tiempo me hubiese dejado sin aliento._

— _Me alegro mucho, no vuelvas a dudar de tu don —le pedí intuyendo lo que había sufrido durante aquellos años, no quería verla triste nunca más._

— _Pero —se detuvo sopesando sus palabras._

— _¿Acaso has visto algo malo? —pregunté sin comprender porque estaba feliz sí había algo que no estaba bien— ¿Vuelven los Vulturi?_

— _Le vas a hacer sufrir —tragué saliva sabiendo a lo que se refería._

_Era imposible ocultar nada a mi amiga y ya toda la casa sabía lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese instante. Edward tendría que recuperar mi confianza si quería que nos casásemos._

Sacudí la cabeza apartando aquel pensamiento de mi memoria, me gustaba revivirlo de vez en cuando pero eran el reflejo de mi cabezonería.

Había perdido una parte de mis recuerdos humanos, sobre todo aquellos que me habían herido y me hacían sentir mal. Atesoraba con gran cuidado los que no deseaba olvidar, rememorándoles una y otra vez hasta que quedaron grabados a fuego en mi cabeza.

Recogí el único vestido que quedaba al fondo del armario, le había prohibido a Alice que lo tirase o regalase como hacía con el resto de las prendas. Pasé mi mano por la tela de seda plateada y cerré los ojos transportándome al lugar donde lo había usado una única vez.

_Estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba, ya no era una neófita, mis ojos habían adquirido el mismo dorado que el de los Cullen y estábamos de vuelta en Forks, en un acto al que no podíamos faltar aunque parte de la familia hubiese mostrado su desacuerdo._

_Rosalie había vuelto a ser la misma en el momento en que había planteado mi necesidad de acompañar a Jacob en un día tan especial, había soltado sus comentarios desaprobatorios en contra de los "chuchos" como ella los llamaba pero Emmett la había frenado._

_Jasper tenía dudas de mi capacidad para estar entre humanos y licántropos, apenas nos relacionábamos con gente en aquel lugar apartado donde vivíamos pero era el momento de poner a prueba mis habilidades._

_Edward no demostraba su descontento pero no era necesario, le conocía bien y aunque agradecía a la manada que me hubiesen salvado de Victoria no olvidaba que me habían usado de cebo para atraerla._

_Pero Carlisle y Esme me habían apoyado junto con Emmett, mi hermano quería conocer todo lo referente a los licántropos y codearse con ellos. Alice no había expresado su opinión, salió de casa y volvió dos horas después con la ropa que íbamos a llevar al "evento del año", como ella lo nombró. _

_La playa de las Push al atardecer exhibía una belleza impresionante, Edward me sonrió infundiéndome el valor que necesitaba y avanzamos a través del pasillo improvisado para la novia hacia nuestros asientos, seguidos del resto de la familia. Sam se adelantó serio y me miró con un gesto indescifrable._

— _Me alegra tenerte con nosotros —aseguró dejándome asombrada. Esperaba cierta resistencia por su parte pero Seth seguramente se había asegurado de desarmar cualquier argumento en mi contra._

— _Gracias —murmuré mientras Emily se acercaba a mí y me elogiaba._

— _Luego habrá tiempo para hablar —señaló Edward mientras miraba hacia el altar en el que un nervioso Jacob se retorcía las manos porque la novia se retrasaba._

_Me debatí internamente entre acercarme a él o no, parecía necesitarme pero no quería que se sintiese empujado hacia mí. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los míos leí cierto alivio y fue él el que dejó su puesto para saludarnos._

_Estrechó la mano de Edward y me sonrió angustiado._

— _Estás guapísimo —afirmé mirando el traje blanco que le sentaba como un guante, tan sólo la corbata que era de un violeta oscuro, contrastaba con la vestimenta._

— _Se retrasa —dijo resoplando sin parar de moverse._

— _Ya no —aseguró Edward y tras un leve apretón de ánimo fuimos a sentarnos en nuestros sitios mientras un cuarteto de cuerda entonaba la marcha nupcial._

_Seth me sonrió cuando él y Leah llegaron hacia el altar. La novia estaba radiante, se había dejado crecer el pelo y su mirada estaba llena de amor dirigido hacia Jacob. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro y habían perdido mucho tiempo hasta que se hallaron._

_Escuché los votos nupciales y por primera vez encontré sentido a aquellas palabras, a pesar de que nosotros no estábamos casados aún, yo estaba dispuesta a querer a Edward durante todo la eternidad._

_Los gritos de alegría de la manada llegaron de la mano del "puede besar a la novia" y las antorchas iluminaron el camino hacia el lugar donde cenarían, en medio del bosque habían instalado unas largas mesas llenas de una enorme cantidad de comida. _

_Tan sólo habían acudido a la boda los más allegados entre los que se encontraba mi padre, le había visto poco durante ese último año y percibí como su mirada se oscurecía al observarnos con detenimiento. Se inclinó hacia Sue y leí en sus labios su pregunta susurrada, no entendía por qué ninguno había envejecido ni un ápice. Por suerte, la madre de Seth apartó sus temores con su fría lógica._

_La sonreí a modo de agradecimiento mientras Leah se acercaba a Edward y a mí. Ed desapareció en el segundo en el que me incliné para darle dos besos a Leah._

— _Tengo tanto que agradecerte, sé lo que hiciste por Jacob y por mí —el rencor había desaparecido de sus pupilas, quizás nunca seríamos grandes amigas pero al menos sabía que sería una buena compañera para mi mejor amigo._

— _No, sólo di un pequeño empujón pero de no haberlo hecho lo habríais conseguido de otro modo —le aseguré pero ella movió la cabeza con efusividad._

— _Tú le diste la clave para atreverse a enfrentarme y de esa manera me recordaste que yo también merecía ser feliz —asentí abrumada por sus palabras, Emmett me guiñó un ojo desde una de las mesas—, viví mucho tiempo aferrada al pasado y ahora lo haces tú._

_Seguramente Jacob o Seth le habían contado cual era mi postura con respecto al matrimonio, yo era la contradicción en persona pero aún no estaba preparada y no sabría cuando lo estaría._

— _Leah yo_

— _¡Hermanitas! —gritó Seth como siempre al rescate. _

— _Ya sólo nos queda emparejarte a ti —dije y mi hermano puso un falso gesto de temor en su rostro que nos hizo reír, Leah me guiñó un ojo, seguramente debe llevar más de una copa encima pensé ante un acto tan inusual en la que fuera una arisca muchacha._

— _Podría presentarte a un par de amigas —aseguró Leah siguiendo mi broma y esta vez Seth empezó a empalidecer temiendo que nos pusiésemos en serio a hacerlo._

— _Soy demasiado joven para esas cosas —susurró, había perdido la sonrisa y su rostro estaba perlado en sudor, íbamos a continuar metiéndonos con él cuando vinieron a salvarlo de nuestras garras._

— _Sois crueles —señaló Edward acompañado de Jacob. Seth suspiró aliviado y nos echamos los cuatro a reír para su disgusto._

_Daba gracias por tener a todas las personas que amaba junto a mí, había armonía en el ambiente, el resto de los Cullen disfrutaban de largas conversaciones con otros miembros de la tribu, incluso Rose parecía pasarlo bien junto a Emily y Alice._

_No podía pedir nada más. La fiesta duró horas incluso hubo un rato para contar historias alrededor de la hoguera y por primera vez, desde hacia muchísimos años, la leyenda de los fríos cambió ligeramente y dio paso a una alianza mayor a la que había habido hasta el momento._

Doblé el vestido y lo metí en la maleta con la sensación de que era el momento de realizar un cambio en mi vida y en la de los Cullen.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo 2. Presente.**_

Estaba nervioso, nunca antes había llegado a ese punto de ansiedad en el que me encontraba. Me miré por tercera vez al espejo reconociendo que Alice era una gran diseñadora, el traje gris me sentaba bien pero no mitigaba la incertidumbre que sentía.

En el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta llevaba su anillo, no me había despegado de él desde que la encontré en Alaska y comprendí lo estúpido que había sido hasta el aquel instante.

Mi mente me obsequió con uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos que conservaba.

_Tras pedirle que no hiciese ninguna tontería me alejé, me di la vuelta mientras mi corazón se rompía en pedazos, mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas contra mis propias objeciones a mi plan para salvarla de mi mundo._

_Escuché con claridad su ruego y flaqueé por un instante. Estuve a un paso de contarle la verdad, de asegurarle que la amaba y que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira pero mi mente fue más rápida, recordándome mis motivos, la manera en que mi presencia la llevaba hasta el peligro._

_Me reafirmé en mi convicción y eché a correr mientras silenciosas lágrimas destrozaban la parte humana que aún quedaba en mí, ella me había despertado del letargo, me había hablado de amor, me había hecho amar como nunca pensé que lo haría._

_Jamás podría olvidar aquella sensación que se entremezclaba con mi dolor haciéndolo insoportable._

_Pero la dejé y huí de ella, pensando en cazar a Victoria, sin tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar los decepcionados rostros de mi familia._

Me pasé la mano por el cabello intentando alejar el dolor que me había producido volver a rememorar las palabras que le había dicho. Su gesto cuando creyó mis mentiras y todo lo que se había desencadenado después.

En aquellos seis años podía haberla perdido cientos de veces, Peter podía haberla herido de múltiples maneras mientras estaban en Chicago y nunca habría sabido qué le había pasado.

No podía perdonarme y por eso me había propuesto no volver a insistir en lo de casarnos, el día anterior había decidido abandonar la lucha, aceptar lo que Bella deseaba y procurar hacerla feliz sin más pretensiones.

Por supuesto, toda mi determinación murió cuando Alice se acercó a mí mientras cazábamos. Me miró con gesto serio y desafió mi paciencia con cientos de objeciones a mi última idea.

— _No puedes rendirte —señaló mi hermanita y bufé asqueado, debía haber insistido a Bella para que me acompañase pero esta se empeñaba en hacer cosas a ritmo normal y aún no había preparado su equipaje._

— _Alice, no puedo seguir importunándola con lo mismo. Al final conseguiré el efecto contrario y acabará por dejarme a un lado —estaba cansado de escucharla así que solté todo lo que llevaba guardando durante dos años._

_Bella era demasiado buena para mí, no había cometido ni un error desde que era una de los nuestros, mantenía su esencia de una manera admirable y no quería perderla. La amaba demasiado, ya había descubierto lo que significaba tenerla lejos y no volvería a caer en el mismo error._

— _Lo harás si te digo que ella aceptará —las palabras de Alice me hicieron mirarla con cierta esperanza._

— _¿Lo has visto? —pregunté intentado adentrarme en su mente pero ella comenzó a recitar el último libro de biología que había estado leyendo. Ese era su truco siempre que debía esconderme algo y le funcionaba demasiado bien últimamente._

— _Algo así —contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, suficiente para comprender que debía intentarlo una vez más—. Ya está todo organizado, déjalo en mis manos por esta vez._

— _Alice —dije en tono de advertencia._

_Antes de que pudiera seguir interrogándola salió corriendo por el bosque en los que nos encontrábamos. Había logrado su objetivo, debía hacerlo por última vez._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, me giré esperando ver a mi Bella en el umbral pero no era ella. Emmett me observaba con gesto burlón desde la puerta.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamó con dramatismo fingido—, ya pensaba que no querías llegar a tu propia cita.

— Emm, no es el mejor momento. Estoy esperando a Bella y después —comencé a decir dándole la espalda.

— Pero las chicas no vendrán a casa —me giré sin entender las palabras de mi hermano—, ya sabes sesión de belleza y todos esos rollos —añadió.

Nada tenía sentido si iban a pasar la última noche en París, aprovechando que los comercios abrían sus puertas para festejar una de sus fiestas, no podría estar con Bella.

— Vamos —me llamó Emmett y negué con la cabeza perdiendo toda la confianza que había estado acumulando hasta aquel segundo.

Había pensado en llevarla a dar un paseo a un ritmo pausado bajo las estrellas y volver a pedírselo, en mi cabeza todo se entrelazaba como una buena melodía hasta el punto culminante, aquel en que el sí era la única respuesta posible.

Ya nada tenía sentido y carecía de las ganas necesarias para acompañar a mi hermano a donde quisiese llevarme.

— No me hagas contártelo, Eddie —agregó y en su mente apareció una imagen inesperada y realmente romántica. Aquello tenía que ser obra de Alice y al parecer toda la familia estaba enterada de ello.

— Espero que merezca la pena —murmuré para mi mismo.

— Si no siempre podemos buscar otra cantante en las calles de París —afirmó con ligereza guiñándome un ojo.

Jasper nos esperaba ya en el coche de Emmett y enseguida nos pusimos en marcha, rumbo a un nuevo destino.

* * *

Me miré en el escaparate de una tienda de bolsos, tras la larga sesión de belleza que Alice había insistido en que nos diésemos junto a Esme y Rosalie, y suspiré resignada ante mi suerte, no había podido escapar de ellas.

Estaban misteriosas, se lanzaban miradas cómplices unas a otras y estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Sin duda estaban tramando algo y yo era su principal objetivo.

Bufé asqueada al encontrarme en una de las calles de París que más tiendas tenían, eran las doce de la noche pero todas estaban abiertas, había accedido a aquella salida con la esperanza de que, al ser tan tarde, no tendría que pasar por aquel calvario de consumismo desmedido pero no había contado con las "fiestas" del comercio.

Alice encabezaba la marcha con decisión hacia una pequeña tienda de diseño que reconocí entre las favoritas de mi amiga.

— ¿Añorarás esto? —me preguntó Rosalie que caminaba a mi lado, nuestra relación no era mala pero tampoco podía considerarla mi mejor amiga. Su carácter era complicado y yo había estado demasiado centrada en mis cosas para molestarme en conocerla del todo.

— Me encanta París, nunca pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo aquí y ha sido maravilloso —aseguré con una sonrisa mientras las orquillas que sujetaban mi cabello en un intrincado recogido me resultaban molestas.

— Quizás ahora que vamos a estar cerca de Seatle podamos hablar y llegar a conocernos—me sorprendieron sus palabras, había llegado a pensar que ella simplemente me toleraba pero de nuevo la había prejuzgado.

— Por supuesto, sé que no he estado muy cercana estos últimos meses pero —Rose me interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

— Digamos que no empezamos con buen pie y luego tú has estado algo agobiada —asentí, tanto Esme como Alice me había repetido que aceptase la proposición de Edward sin embargo Rose parecía entenderme.

Mi amiga y su madre entraron en la tienda y sujeté el brazo de Rosalie, sin medir las consecuencias de mi gesto, parándome a su lado.

— Aún pienso que voy a despertar y me encontraré en esa maldita cama de hospital. Comprobando así que todo ha sido fruto de mi imaginación, que esto no es real y que soy una estúpida por ilusionarme —solté de golpe sin pensar que se lo estaba narrando a aquella rubia que no parecía del todo contenta con mi presencia.

— Mientras tú sigues dejando que te dominen tus miedos, el tiempo pasa y la herida de Edward se hace más profunda —aseguró mi cuñada y me sentí muy egoísta por mi forma de comportarme.

— Pensé que lo superaría antes, que el hecho de que Ed accediese a estar conmigo lo cambiaría todo pero es como si lo tuviese enquistado en mi mente. Cuando estoy a un paso de contestar Sí el dolor vuelve, siento como mi alma se encoge y me repliego en mi misma sin sopesar lo que él está sufriendo —dije arrojándome al fuego y por primera vez me sentí libre de mis cadenas. No me había sincerado del todo con nadie, apenas había dejado entrever lo que pasaba pero ya estaba cansada de seguir en esa actitud.

— Admito que lo disfruté durante un tiempo pero ya llegó el momento de enmendar los problemas. No me hagas hacerlo a mí —me amenazó pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la comprensión que sentía por lo que le estaba narrando.

Respiré hondo sin necesitarlo, buscando calmar mis emociones y antes de poder seguir desnudando mi corazón frente a la única persona que jamás pensé que lo haría, Alice asomó la cabeza desde la entrada de la tienda.

— ¿Qué hacéis ahí? El tiempo —dijo señalando su reloj hacia Rosalie que se puso en movimiento con agilidad.

— Vais a contarme de una vez que está pasando —ordené pero sólo conseguí que de un empujón me metiesen en la tienda, escuché como Alice cerraba la puerta con llave y nos indicó el lugar al que teníamos que ir.

La tienda que por fuera parecía minúscula en realidad era inmensa, tenía tres amplias salas con sillones en rojo oscuro y probadores enfrente de los mismos. En una de ellas estaba Esme con gesto maternal.

— ¿Dónde están las dependientas? —pregunté provocando que se riesen de mí.

— La dueña es amiga mía y hablé con ella —añadió Alice, recordaba que mi amiga me había contado que había conocido a una joven que le caía bastante bien pero no sabía que habían llegado a trabar amistad—, ahora al probador sin rechistar.

— ¿Por qué no me contáis de que va todo esto? —cuestioné mientras mi amiga me metía de un empujón en el probador de la tienda.

— Confía en mí —me pidió Alice y era lo que menos me apetecía hacer en aquel momento.

Me dejé llevar y permití que me volviesen a tratar como una Barbie a la que vestir, deseando saber por qué había tantas incógnitas en el aire.

* * *

Edward observaba la ciudad de París bajó sus pies, estaba en el plataforma más alta de la Torre Eiffel esperándola, anhelando que al fin accediese a casarse con él.

Alice, ayudada por todos los Cullen, había movido unos cuantos hilos y había creado el espacio idóneo en el que declararse pero Edward estaba tan nervioso que temía no tener las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

Bella escuchó los movimientos intranquilos de Edward mientras subía el último tramo de escaleras hacia el lugar que le había indicado Alice.

En cuanto sus pies se posaron en aquel espacio soltó la tela de su vestido que había sujetado para no pisarlo, se sentía como una chiquilla emocionada y asustada a partes iguales.

Observó la ancha espalda de Edward, estaba tan guapo que eclipsaba hasta a la luna llena que brillaba aquella noche. Se mantuvo quieta mientras se deleitaba con su presencia, con su aroma, con el amor que despedía su cuerpo y la tensión que percibía en todo su cuerpo.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Edward se giró para devorarla con la mirada. Se recreó en la imagen que se presentaba frente a él, estaba hermosa enfundada en aquel vestido de noche morado oscuro que delineaba las curvas de su cuerpo.

Ambos avanzaron con rapidez hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus miradas entrelazadas, sus labios sedientos, sus cuerpos ansiosos por encontrarse en aquel lugar de ensueño en el que estaban.

— Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde esta mañana —murmuró Edward haciendo que Bella se estremeciese de anticipación ante sus palabras.

— Yo siento lo mismo —aseguró sin saber que decir, cualquier cosa sonaba demasiado insignificante al lado de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

— Estás muy hermosa, Bella —afirmó y de la nada surgió una melodía que ambos reconocieron, la misma que habían bailado aquella noche en la fiesta de curso, la que él había recuperado para tratar de conquistarla en Alaska.

Esa canción tenía tanto significado para ellos que sí hubiesen podido se habrían sonrojado ante lo que evocaba.

— He atravesado el desierto hasta llegar a tus brazos —comenzó a decir Edward mientras clavaba una rodilla en el suelo y sacaba de su chaqueta la caja que contenía el anillo de su madre.

— Edward, levántate —le pidió Bella y la mirada del cobrizo se ensombreció de pena ante la nueva negativa, ni siquiera se había molestado en escuchar lo que su corazón clamaba pero aceptaba su derrota.

Edward se levantó herido, sangrando de dolor pero estaba dispuesto a no volver a intentarlo, a acceder a sus deseos por el simple hecho de que la amaba.

— Lo siento —susurró—, no volverá a suceder —acarició su mejilla y apoyó su boca en la de Bella, sin pasión tan sólo con el cariño que le tenía reflejado en el casto beso que duró un suspiro.

Se separó de ella y con paso vacilante se acercó a la barandilla, observando el Sena a sus pies, haciéndose a la idea de que nunca sería su esposa. Era su mayor deseo desde que había descubierto que la amaba pero él sabía que tenía la culpa de su negativa, le había dado tantos motivos para dudar de él que era un milagro que estuviesen juntos.

— Edward —le llamó con voz temblorosa Bella al ver que mantenía la mirada perdida en la noche de París.

— Te comprendo, he tardado en aceptar la situación, he pretendido hacerte claudicar a mis deseos y me he vuelto un egoísta en el proceso —Bella percibió todo el daño que le había infringido durante los últimos dos años y dio un paso hacia él dispuesta a arreglar el mal causado—. Lo lamento, cariño. Espero que puedas disculparme.

— Sabes que te amo —dijo Bella rogando internamente porque él se girase pero no lo hizo—, eres mi vida, Edward. Todo lo que quiero y necesito para ser feliz. Dejemos atrás el pasado de una vez por todas.

— Sólo importa el presente —afirmó Edward aferrando con fuerza la barandilla y pensando que sentiría de saltar desde aquella altura sin deseo de salvarse. Sabía que no moriría pero quizás fuese suficiente para hacerle olvidar por un segundo sus problemas.

— Habrá malos momentos, situaciones injustas e inesperadas pero sé que juntos podremos salir adelante y superar cualquier cosa —agregó Bella deseando que él empezase a comprender sus palabras.

— No creo que volvamos a pasar momentos como los que vivimos, no podré perdonarme nunca —admitió Edward con el corazón roto.

— Edward, mírame —le pidió Bella con una rodilla en tierra y el alma en las manos.

— Ahora mismo no puedo —aseguró Edward sin saber que decir, la culpabilidad le abrumaba más de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

* * *

_Lamento haber tardado tanto pero ha sido fruto de las circunstancias, el siguiente será el capítulo final, siento dejar este capítulo así pero no me queda más remedio._

_Gracias a mis queridas chicas: __**Rosh, Maleja y Mherary **__(debo confesar que te eché de menos en los últimos capítulos de Entre mis recuerdos, pensé que había logrado aburrirte). Me alegra que os esté gustando y espero encontraros en las otras dos historias que ando escribiendo. Os quiero, lindas._

_Espero vuestras impresiones. Besos._

_Recordar que me tenéis en facebook como Mel Worren para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones._


	3. Capítulo 3

_Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

_Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a una de mis lectoras, una persona que me acompaña desde que comencé a escribir por aquí, que me ha recordado en alguna ocasión que me faltaba concluir esta historia y cuyo apoyo valoro muchísimo. Este capítulo te le dedico __**Rosh**__, mil gracias por estar a mi lado y por ser siempre sincera, incluso cuando no te ha gustado algo._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. Futuro.**_

Respiré sin necesidad, con los nervios a flor de piel y el estómago tan encogido que pensé que nunca volvería a estar normal. Miré la espalda de él, curvada hacia delante, apoyado en la barandilla casi podía oír como calculaba el espacio que le separaba del suelo.

Me arrodillé y rogué al cielo porque me mirase de una vez. Le debía este momento, necesitaba compensarle por cada no, por cada desazón provocada y cada malestar escondido.

—Por favor —musité antes de que cometiese una locura—, no me niegues esto.

Se encogió de hombros y por un segundo pensé que saltaría pero no lo hizo. Se giró tan lentamente que estuvo a punto de pararse mi dormido corazón, sus ojos se agrandaron al verme en la posición en la que me encontraba.

No tardó ni un segundo en acercarse a mí, cien preguntas en sus pupilas y un si flotando en el aire.

—¿Podrás perdonar lo testaruda que he sido? —no contestó, ¿podía un vampiro entrar en shock?, cogí su mano y no reaccionó—. Lo siento, Edward, nunca debí hacerte esto.

—Acaso no te sometí a una tortura mayor —pronunció entre dientes, su voz sonaba lejana y su mirada ni me rozaban.

—Cásate conmigo, hazme tu mujer, Edward, y permíteme compensar cada una de las veces que te he negado —me miró y se levantó dejándome allí.

.

El sonido del mar me relajaba en aquel lugar apartado, sentada sobre la blanca arena. La suave brisa arrastraba ecos del pasado, de un tiempo en el que Edward y yo fuimos felices en Forks. Trataba de no perder ningún recuerdo y sin saber cómo, los iba reteniendo uno a uno. El primer beso, el cruce de nuestras miradas en aquella clase de biología, el roce de su piel… me estremecí, como si el viento pudiera congelar mi sangre.

Me giré para mirar a mí alrededor, perdida aún en las sensaciones compartidas, en los amaneceres en la campiña francesa, en sus palabras de amor siempre presentes para mí. Ciega, había estado tan obcecada en mis miedos que no había visto lo que hacía con él. Me estremecí lamentando tantas cosas.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —la voz de Carlisle me sacó de mi estupor. Levanté la mirada y le observé frente a mí, asentí inquieta. En mis momentos de zozobra podía soltar cualquier incoherencia que me delatase, aunque intuía que él me conocía tanto que no le engañaba.

Se sentó a mi lado y, sin saber por qué, su presencia calmó mis temores.

—¿Demasiado pronto? —cuestionó y sonreí a mi pesar.

—No —negué con la cabeza enfatizando aquella sencilla palabra—, demasiado tarde, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, por tantos momentos difíciles que me parece imposible lo que va a suceder en una hora.

Me sentía pequeña e infantil, inmadura en mis desvelos. Respiré hondo refugiándome en el romper de las olas, tratando de no pensar, de no seguir analizando nada. Cerré los ojos sabiendo que me quedaba poco tiempo.

—No importa el tiempo que haya pasado, Bella —abrí los ojos y miré su paternal rostro—, estáis juntos, ya acabó el momento de sufrir y es hora de que dejes de hacerlo. No podemos cambiar lo que sucedió, siempre lo recordaremos y formará parte de nuestra historia, pero empecemos a crear nuevas vivencias.

—Suena fácil —murmuré.

—Y lo es, te lo aseguro. Os lo merecéis, hija —sonreí, a pesar de todo sabía que tenía razón, no podía seguir viviendo en mis recuerdos, tenía toda la eternidad para estar junto a Ed. Era el momento de pasar página y escribir una nueva historia—. Alice se impacientará —agregó al notar mi cambio apenas perceptible, en definitiva me conocía tan bien como mi padre.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me estrechó en sus brazos, era fácil pertenecer a esa familia, incluso Rose comenzaba a entenderme y me apoyaba aunque no abiertamente. Seguía manteniendo su actitud hosca con Edward, pero eso eran rencillas del pasado, de aquella vez en que él la rechazó, que nunca cambiarían.

—Voy a apresurarme —añadí con un nudo en la garganta y deseando poder llorar de emoción.

Su sonrisa me acompañó de vuelta a la casa, donde mi mejor amiga taconeaba con impaciencia enfundada en un vestido que le sentaba estupendamente. Me sonrió y sin darme tiempo a nada, me sujetó por la mano y me llevó hacia la habitación donde estaba todo preparado.

Me dejé hacer sin protestar ni una sola vez y cuando todo estuvo listo, me dio los minutos que necesitaba para mí sola. Aún me agobiaba estar rodeada de tanta gente y los Cullen parecían entenderlo.

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí. Quizás algún día me acostumbraría a la obsesión de Alice por la moda.

—Estás preciosa —me giré y como si la hubiese convocado con mi mente, volvía a tener frente a mí a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana. Con quien más injusta había sido cuando nos encontramos en Alaska—. No hagas eso —me pidió situándose muy cerca de mí.

—No me harás creer que además lees la mente —afirmé sonriendo tratando de alejar de mi cabeza las duras palabras que la había dicho aquel primer día.

—No, pero te conozco lo suficiente. Centrémonos en el presente, Bella, vivámoslo con intensidad. Te entendí aquel día, lo solucionamos hace tiempo —asentí de nuevo emocionada con la fuerza con la que me apoyaban y me querían— y el futuro… —se calló misteriosa, exhibiendo una sonrisa enorme.

—Para eso te tenemos a ti —me mordí el labio, respiré sin necesidad pero en los momentos tensos era lo único capaz de calmarme. La incógnita planeaba sobre nuestras cabezas— ¿Has visto algo?

—Que comienza tu boda —asentí mientras me abrazaba, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

—A veces creo que si tú me hubieses visto tirarme de ese acantilado la historia hubiese sido distinta —dije sin poder detener el torrente de palabras, llevaba días pensando en aquello, soñando despierta en un pasado distinto al que había vivido—. Habría pasado a formar parte de la familia mucho antes y nos habríamos evitado tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor innecesario.

—Puede ser —aseguró con un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos— cuando tomamos una decisión forzosamente dejamos otras a un lado, pero cuando Ed se marchó quise volver muchas veces. Mas decidí esperar, simplemente quise creer que mi visión se cumpliría, que a pesar de todo acabaríamos siendo hermanas —se me encogió el alma al escuchar sus palabras, al comprender cuánto dolor reflejaba cada letra—. Aposté, Bella, por mis visiones y por ti, por vuestro amor tan enorme que era incapaz de morir a pesar de la distancia, pero el miedo a perder siempre estuvo allí.

—No lo hicimos —esta vez fue mi turno de abrazarla, estaban a mi lado y siempre sería así.

—Y a pesar de todo, estás triste —negué con la cabeza tratando de convencernos a ambas, fue en vano—, no puedes engañarme.

—Nunca quise casarme —confesé en un susurro aunque sabía que Edward no estaba cerca— y, sin embargo, la primera vez que imaginé mi boda con Ed, a pesar del temor, sabía que todo iría bien, que siempre tendría en quien apoyarme.

Rememoré aquel sueño en el que mi padre me llevaba al altar, en el que me sujetaba con fuerza y me prometía que nunca me dejaría caer. Sonrió enigmática y me agarró de la mano.

—Acompáñame —me pidió Alice.

—Demasiado misteriosa —susurré y obtuve una carcajada de su parte.

Recogí la falda de mi vestido de novia diseñado por ella. Aun me costaba entender que mi torpeza hubiese desaparecido del todo y la seguí a través de la casa acristalada.

Adoraba aquella Isla, era mágica, por donde mirase veía la tierna mano de Carlisle complaciendo a Esme. Cuando me habían hablado del lugar, una sola mirada hacia "mi madre" había bastado para que esta entendiese mi deseo y me ofreciese la isla apara la ceremonia.

Alice no estaba muy contenta, quería algo más ostentoso pero tras prometerle que podría organizarlo todo como quisiese su malestar se difuminó y comenzó a apresurarse para prepararlo todo. En una semana estaba todo listo.

—Después del baile os dejaremos completamente solos —informó y sonreí, necesitaba a Edward para mí sola.

Me detuve en el último escalón del porche y miré frente a mí como si estuviera ante una visión, no parecía real mas ahí estaban. Tragué saliva y corrí hacia ellos con mucho cuidado de no delatar mi condición.

Mis padres me abrazaron con fuerza, también ellos me añoraban, notaba el tono de disgusto en su voz cuando no conseguían tentarme para ir a verles más a menudo. Pero no podía darles la explicación pertinente sin entrar en un terreno en el que no se debían mover conmigo.

No pude pronunciar palabra mientras Alice encabezaba la marcha hacia el lugar donde todo estaba dispuesto para la ceremonia. Me dejé guiar, sonriendo sin creer en lo que tenía delante, mi amiga había hecho un trabajo magnífico. Era un sueño y en el centro, Edward.

Avancé hacia el altar del brazo de mi padre, con lágrimas sin derramar y el corazón rebosante de amor: "No puedo aceptar que tú me lo pidas, sólo hagámoslo" había argumentado mi Ed cuando me había mirado, en aquel escenario mágico que era París.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró tomándome de la mano—, pero me debes una respuesta.

—¿Acaso lo dudas? Hemos vivido cada instante juntos con intensidad, superado cientos de inconvenientes. Nunca pensé en qué esto acabaría de otra manera —agaché la mirada y por un segundo fui consciente de todos los familiares y amigos que nos rodeaban, pero no me importó. Alcé la vista y sonreí—. Eres mi mundo, Edward y no puedo concebirlo si no estás en él.

—¿Para siempre?

—Eso es sólo el principio —me coloqué de puntillas y posé mis labios en los suyos.

No hizo falta más, minutos después estábamos solos en aquel espacio mágico, en aquella isla que nos vería avanzar en nuestro matrimonio y nos otorgaría una intimidad que necesitábamos durante unos meses. Teníamos toda la eternidad para vivir con el resto de la familia y compartirlo todo sin excepción.

Dejé que me llevase hasta la casa en brazos, perdida en sus ojos, envuelta en el halo de felicidad que ambos habíamos tejido desde que yo renací.

Caímos sobre el sofá blanco de la sala, abrazados, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Cerré los ojos, absorbiendo su aroma, rememorando los recuerdos más hermosos de nuestros primeros días.

—A veces pienso que aquel día, mientras bailábamos en la fiesta de graduación tuve que dar el paso —susurró a mi oído y yo negué—. Jamás quise hacerte daño, nunca podré resarcirte de aquel tiempo tan…

Apoyé mi dedo en sus labios y recibí un leve beso de su parte.

—Ya no más recuerdos, dejemos atrás los quizás y comencemos nuestra historia de nuevo. Esto es sólo el principio, Edward, y sólo debe importarnos ser felices —solicité y recibí la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Comencemos entonces —se levantó llevándome con él, suspiré al ver la mirada pícara que me dirigió— ¿qué tal si empezamos con buen pie?

—¿Tratando de seducirme, señor Cullen? —cuestioné sin poder creer el cambio experimentado en él en menos de un minuto.

—Hoy y siempre, señora Cullen —me besó, borrando cualquier rastro de diversión e incendiando mi cuerpo.

Fin.

* * *

_Lamento la espera, sabéis que siempre he intentado cumplir pero creo que me resistía a cerrar esta historia, era como acabar un libro que no deseaba terminar de leer. En Entre mis recuerdos he volcado muchas emociones, sentimientos y también mi parte más dramática, espero que la hayáis sentido tanto como yo._

_Besos a mis niñas, mil gracias __**Mherary**__ (sabes que siempre andaba pendiente de tus comentarios pero entiendo que hubo momentos en que no pudiste, lógico), __**Eddie**__ (gracias por seguir a mi vera), __**Rosh**__ (ya lo puse todo por arriba) y __**Chiarat**__ (se que esta historia te gustó tanto como a mí, gracias cielo)._

_Al resto, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Mil besos._


End file.
